


The Times They Are A-Changing

by Luka



Category: Primeval
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 05:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka/pseuds/Luka
Summary: There's a new face at the regiment ball.





	The Times They Are A-Changing

The room looked magnificent, as did its occupants, medals gleaming and uniforms pressed and starched to within an inch of their lives.

"Nice of you to join us, padre." The major stuck out a meaty hand.

"Pleasure to be here."

"Settling in OK?"

"Fine, thank you."

"Splendid! Come and meet some of the lads, godless bunch that they are …"

That was par for the course for the SAS. They went one of two ways – either no religious belief whatsoever, or extreme proselytising. If you were a religious moderate, it was difficult to know which was the most challenging. This bunch looked pretty young – and it was often the older, seen it all brigade who became born-again. 

The lads were polite enough, but clearly not in need of spiritual counselling. Thank heavens for small talk – football (the unit medic supported Kidderminster Harriers), caving (the one with an uncanny resemblance to a younger Daniel Craig apparently knew the bowels of the Somerset earth intimately) and photography (the pretty wife of the lad called Kermit, who looked like she'd stepped from a pre-Raphaelite painting, was apparently a successful photographer).

The dinner, of course, was excellent and it was no hardship to be between Lieutenant Lyle, the garrulous James Bond lookalike, and Lieutenant Owen, the medic, who had a dry and ready wit. The speeches were mercifully short as well, peppered by raucous laughter and a scurrilous running commentary from Lyle.

Major Preston banged on the table. "Right, you horrible lot, you can go and drink to your heart's content in a minute. But bear in mind the Brecon challenge this weekend." There was a chorus of groans and obscenities about this impending delight. "Before that, though, we have a first to celebrate for both the regiment and for the army – Captain Ryan will be on the cover of next month's Soldier magazine."

There was a volley of wolf-whistles and smutty comments, orchestrated by Lyle. Ryan, who was sitting at the next table, gave him the finger. I'd noticed him earlier – a chiselled blond guy in his late 30s who always seemed to have a cabal of his men surrounding him.

Owen followed my gaze. "He's one of the good guys, padre."

"So what's he done to deserve the magazine cover spot?"

Owen's stare was unwavering. "The first openly gay soldier of his rank in the regiment. He and his partner got hitched a few months ago." He indicated a tall, dark young man with very blue eyes, who looked like he'd stepped off a fashion catwalk. "And he's got a chest-full of gallantry medals."

"He must be a recruitment poster dream," I said mildly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" snapped Lyle.

"Only that he's a positive role model."

"I thought you lot don't approve of it." Lyle was clearly spoiling for a fight.

"Please don't tar all of us with the same brush, Lieutenant. A lot of us would like to see the church change its stance on both women bishops and gay clergy."

"Shame a few more of you don't speak out, then. But presumably you'd lose your dossy sinecure if you did."

I was about to tell him that my previous parish had been a sink estate in Newcastle where there were bullet holes in the rectory and drug addicts hammered on the front door at all hours, but Major Preston materialised as if from nowhere.

"Everything all right, padre?"

"Fine thank you, major. Perhaps you'd introduce me to the regiment pin-up."

Lyle muttered something unrepeatable. Owen grinned. Preston raised an eyebrow. "I assume the lads have been filling you in on Captain Ryan's background."

I nodded. "They have. And for the record, I'd like to made it abundantly clear that the armed forces' stance on homosexuality is exemplary and one I wish the church would follow."

Preston smiled. "The world's changing slowly around us as you know yourself, padre, and not before time."

"Call me Elizabeth," I said. "And tell me about it …"


End file.
